The Little Ones are Hope
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: A fanfic story about the last aliance and what allows Lord Thranduil to survive.


1Disclaimer - I do not own Lord of the Rings. Lord of the Rings is the work of Tolkien

**The Little Ones Are Hope**

The forces of men were gathering with the forces of men. The Last Alliance had begun. Elrond had been sent to Lord Oropher's camp with a message to try and convince the Lord to follow the command of Gil-Galad. Two elves stood outside the tent, one obviously older then the other.

"I bring a message from Lord Gil-Galad," The elder of the two raised an eyebrow, at the same time motioning him to wait as he went into the tent. After a few moments he came back, giving a pitying look to Elrond.

"Lord Oropher will see you," Elrond went in, trying to be patient. It was only a few minutes later when the yelling started. The younger elf winced at the noise.

"Adar has been losing his temper as war has come closer Otharin," It was then that Elrond came from inside the tent.

"Thranduil, your supposed to call him Lord Oropher, for we are not alone with him at this time,"

"Excuse me, you are Prince Thranduil,"

"Yes. What is it you wish of me?"

"Lady Galadriel, when I saw her last, gave me a message for you, 'When the war is over, do not fade. Remember your elfling.' "

"Be gone elf." Otharin was laughing at Elrond. As Elrond left, he turned to his brother. "Listen to him Thranduil. Thranduil?"

"I was just thinking about my elfling Legolas. He cried for his naneth no to go before we left,"

"He's attached to her."

"He didn't want you or Adar to go either,"

"What of you?"

"No, just you three," Otharin laughed at his brothers words.

"Thranduil, if your worried about your elfling not loving his Adar, you are blind to how much he does love you," Thranduil didn't reply to this comment.

The elves and men were t the storm of Sauron. All the elves and men waited for the commands from the king of men and Gil-Galad. Thranduil sat mounted on his horse. To his left was his wife and to his right were Lord Oropher and his brother Otharin. His father seemed out of sorts. Thranduil became shocked at what his father then did. He signaled for their people to move forward into battle.

As quickly as this happened the Orks were upon them, slashing and killing. Thranduil's horse as well as many others was shot from beneath him. As this happened, he fought to keep his ground. It was then that he saw his brother Otharin. It was brief, but it was long enough for him to see an Ork thrust a weapon through the weak point on his brothers armor. Then Thranduil lost sight of him

"Otharin!" Thranduil didn't see the arrow coming toward him.

"Thranduil, look out," A female elf cried out, getting into the arrows path. The arrow pierced her thought. It was then that Thranduil froze.

"Prince Thranduil!" Galion grabbed Thranduil and pulled him away "It isn't worth fighting over the dead!"

"But we're losing," Galion scoffed at Thranduil's comment.

"Only our people Thranduil. The race of man and the other elves are surviving,"

"Where's Lord Oropher," These words from Thranduil shocked Galion.

"I do not know Prince Thranduil. We stopped getting orders and then more chaos ensued." Thranduil narrowed his eyes at this. He then called an order to his people.

"Fall back and regroup! Fall back and regroup!"Thranduil was surprised to find that the elves listened to him. Things began to go better Sauron came forth Thranduil caught a glimpse of Gil-galad and the king of men getting slain. It was then that Isildur took the broken sword away. It was then over.

Thranduil ordered a search among the dead for any who were from their elven realm. Two thirds of the army his father had brought was missing or dead. Two bodies were being brought up. Galion tried drawing Thranduil's attention away from them.

"How will we get the dead home? What if the dead out number the able?"

"Why do you ask me this? I am not Lord Oropher,"Thranduil turned back as he saw Galion wince at the way he spoke of his father. It was then that he saw the two bodies Galion had tried to hide from him. His brother and wife lay dead on the two stretchers. Thranduil turned pale. It was then that a healer came to the two.

"Prince Thranduil. We found Lord Oropher. He's in the healing wing. He wishes to speak to you.'

"I do not wish to speak to with him. It is his fault that Otharin and ..." Thranduil choked, unable to say her name.

"Prince Thranduil, he needs to speak with you before it is to late. We can not save him." It was Galion's turn to turn pale.

"Prince Thranduil, you should go to him,"

" I do not wish to see him," Galion then lost all formality and forced the young elf to look at him.

"Thranduil, do not do something you will regret for the rest of your life. Remember that elves live a long time. Go to him." He then grabbed Thranduil and guided him over to the healers' tent.

"I do not wish to do this alone."

"Don't worry, I will be with you," Thranduil saw the healers hurrying around. Among them was Elrond. Galion guided him over to where they saw Lord Oropher lie. It was then that Thranduil's father opened his eyes.

"Forgive me elfling,"

"I am not an elfling! I have an elfling of my own now!"

"Hold your anger in check,"

"Why should I? You should have waited until Gil-galad gave the signal!"

"You should curb your anger Thranduil, because I could not curb my anger against him,"

"How will our people take this?"

"I will not know Thranduil. I will be dead soon. Ask for me, for their and Gil-Galad's forgiveness."

"You will have to ask most of them and Gil-Galad once you're in the halls of Mandos," Thranduil snapped.

"Again Thranduil, curb your tongue and anger. I need you to take care of your Naneth and little Greenleaf. Also, it is your task to take care of our people now." Lord Oropher's eyes closed.

"Adar?" Thranduil knelt beside his father as his breathing became shallower and his eyes shut. "Adar, don't leave me. I need you to stay. I can't do this on my own."

Thranduil heard his fathers breathing and heart stop. "Ada!"

Thranduil lay on a mat in a tent. Galion had carried him away from the wounded and dead. He felt weak and like a coward for sobbing like he had, but the pain was still there. He felt like a scared little elfling again. Galion had left him for a while. It was then, as Thranduil was staring up at the ceiling that Galion came in.

"My Lord Thranduil?' Hearing this, Thranduil closed his eyes. Galion brought a lamp close to his face in the darkness. He then heard Galion let out a sigh. "It is as I though and feared. He is fading. Is their anything you can do?"

"You know I'm a healer of the body. I cannot heal wounds of spirit and soul. Only Lady Galadriel can do that."

"Galadriel! That she elf!"

"But ... I still remember her message she bade me give him. When the war is over, do not fade. Remember your elfling.' " At this Thranduil sat up. He was already regaining some color and glow.

"Legolas. My little Greenleaf. I still have him."

"Before we can get home, there are things to be taken care of, my Lord." Thranduil just nodded his head at Galion.

The companies were leaving. The dead, being so numerous were buried. When his people complained about leaving the dead of the Royal family behind also, Thranduil put it bluntly to him. Firstly, the wounded came before the dead. Secondly, it was not fair to have his family carried home as others could not have theirs. No one argued. It was as they were leaving that Elrond rode up to them.

"Lord Thranduil?" Thranduil tried to laugh through the pain.

"You can just call me Thranduil, Lord Elrond,"

"Same to you then,"

"Thank you for telling me Lady Galadriel's message," A few of the elves glared a Elrond at this statement. "Let her know I plan to not fade on my elfling. No, I plan to watch him grow."

"Hopefully the next time we see each other friend, it will be under better circumstances."

"I hope so. Just remember Elrond, children and elflings are the hope of the future." This cause Elrond to smile.

"Good day and fortunate journey to all of you." Elrond suddenly frowned.

"Is something wrong Elrond?"

" I just have a bad feeling that this isn't over. Isildur refused to destroy the ring,"

As Thranduil pondered what Elrond had said, most of the other elves glared at Elrond as if he were mad.

As Thranduil and his company came closer to the palace, he began to dread what he would have to tell his mother. They saw the welcoming party waiting for them. The healers hurried to tend to the wounded and carry them in. Family looked for loved ones. Thranduil saw his mother and went over to her.

"Naneth, I ..."

"Shush. You need not pain yourself by telling me. I've lost grandchildren, children, and now ..." She took in a deep breath, not being able to finish.

"How did you know?"

"My soul and spirit were torn. And ..."

"Naneth?"

"Legolas knew. He kept screaming for them. First it was for his uncle, then his naneth, finally, his Grandada."

"Naneth, I am sorry I didn't bring them home,"

"Thranduil, your son needs you. Go to him. You're the only one he's not calling for. He needs his Ada."

"Are you coming?"

"No he needs you. I'll just go for a walk Thranduil,"She kissed him on the forehead. As Thranduil entered the palace, he could hear an elfling screaming. Thranduil went slowly so that he would remain calm so he'd have an easier time to calm the elfling down. He came across the exasperated elf maiden who was trying to pick up the young one, who was kicking and screaming. She suddenly noticed Lord Thranduil.

"I am sorry Prince Thranduil. I tried to calm him. I honestly did."

"Un Otha! Nana! Gwada!"

"Legolas?" The elfling calmed down and looked up at Thranduil with the most serious face one of that age could get.

"Ada. Ada, don't let Gwana leave. Don't let Gwana leave!" Legolas began screaming it over and over again. It then hit Thranduil what he meant.

"Naneth!" Thranduil took off running. At the gate, he asked the guards which way she went. They pointed and he took off in that direction. He then came to her lifeless body.

"Nana?" Thranduil picked her up and ran back to the healers. They looked up as he entered.

"Please ..."

"Lord Thranduil, she's gone. We can't do anything." At this they took her from him.

"I must find Legolas,"

"No!" The healers became frantic. The lead healer came forward.

"We do not wish you to fade also."

"I wont,"

"Still, you need you rest. Drink this and sleep." The healer forced him into a chair. Thranduil did as he was bidden.

Thranduil woke up, finding himself in his father's room. Legolas was asleep next to him. It took him awhile to remember what all had gone on. As he looked around, he knew he had to get out of there. He picked up the sleeping elfling and carried him out. He found Galion and spoke to him.

"I want Legolas's and my things removed from the family section to else where. I then want it sealed off."

"But ... sire?"

"There's to many memories there. Just do it." Thus the old family rooms of the royal family were sealed and new ones were put in their place.

**THE END**


End file.
